


Lay With You Forever

by fiddle_stix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddle_stix/pseuds/fiddle_stix
Summary: Viktor loved life in it's caotic, but peaceful state.





	

If Viktor was to choose one place that he would stay in forever, it would gladly be snuggled up next to his husband. Their arms thrown around each other, legs intertwined in an organized mess. Messiness usually made Yuuri's eye twitch, but to Viktor it made him feel at peace. He loved it when there was no plan, no foreseeable future, just caught up in the moment. 

He savoured the movement, smiling at the thought of their children stumbling into their room, before throwing themselves on there parents, searching for hugs and kisses, and their parent love and attention. 

He would gladly reside here forever, as long as he had his family by his side. 


End file.
